Love on High Seas: A Pirate's Justice
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Our Pirate crew dishes out a very unique brand of justice.  PotC, BtVS, X-Men, Magnificent Seven, and more Crossover.  Post series.  Slash.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "A Pirate's Justice"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Our Pirate crew dishes out a very unique brand of justice.  
Warnings: AU, Drabble  
Challenge: MyBrothersByChoice list's and Ficcers Unite's Magnificent Seven Challenge of the Week, for the week of 18 August, 2010, to write a TM7 drabble with "go fast"  
Word Count: 600  
Date Written: 19 August, 2010  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, the Black Pearl, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Hansel is & TM his respective owners, not the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Faith is & TM Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Chris Larabee and Nathan Jackson are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Logan/Wolverine is & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The Love on the High Seas series is & TM Pirates Sparrow and Turner and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"GO FAST AN' TAKE NO PRISONERS!" At Captain Jack Sparrow's stern command, a hundred Pirates flew, swung, teleported, and raced from the Black Pearl onto the much fancier and larger ship. They were outnumbered by at least three men to every one Pirate, but the tide turned swiftly in their favor for they were in possession of magicks that the meager mortals they had hunted down could never hope to achieve.

The Governor squealed like a stuck pig when Captain Jack landed before him . . . and backed up straight into the blade of another Pirate Captain. "What should we do with him now, Captain Sparrow?" the Captain in black asked.

Jack's gold tooth gleamed in the setting sunlight as he answered him. His dark, kohl-rimmed eyes held a wicked gleam as they glared at the Governor who was quivering like a fish out of the water with not even the least bit of compassion. "Fer all th' lives he's taken? We make him walk th' plank."

The Governor yelped and tried to slide away from the sword pressing into his back only to find a man wielding a hatchet who appeared all too eager to throw it, a dark-skinned man with two knives at the ready, and a shorter man with a feral glower and deadly claws gleaming where they protruded from his hands blocking his pathway. He moved in the opposite direction and almost melted to the spot in a bubbling goo of trembling defeat at the single woman he saw waiting for him there.

"Ya should let me have him," Faith announced, dragging her blade slightly against her dark fingernails. "I can use him fer target practice. Keep him alive fer weeks. Make his punishment last longer than all those animals he slaughtered."

The Governor screamed as she took a step closer. "I'LL TAKE MY CHANCES WITH THE SHARKS!"

Jack smiled, and the fat man quaked inside even more. "I'm sure ye will. Sharks're always nicer'n Faith, but ye've earned what ye'll be gettin' here, ye scurve." His eyes met Chris', and the two men nodded in unison. The Governor screamed as Captain Larabee shoved him to Faith, and she gave him exactly what he deserved.

Will grimaced as he stepped up to Jack and quickly focused his gaze on his Captain rather than Faith and the Governor. "Isn't that a bit much, luv?"

Jack shook his head, and the sound of his beads jangling was all but lost in the screams that reverberated across the ship. "Nae, me heart. Fer all they've done, this is th' least they deserve." He pulled Will into his arms even as Chris, Wolverine, and Nathan raced back into the fight. "I'm sorry, darlin'; I shouldn't've let ye come."

"No," Will told him. "I'm sorry for asking. You're right. They killed millions of innocents. What we do to them this day can not even begin to repay them for the heartache and misery they've caused, and nothing will ever bring back the lives they've stolen."

Jack smiled up at him. "Now ye're t'inkin' like a Pirate, luv."

"Of course," Will replied, returning his smile with a full and radiant one of his own. "I am, after all, a Pirate madly in love with my Captain." The men shared a brief kiss and then charged back into the battle. It was too late to save the good beings that these men had murdered, but they would make sure that they at least received a taste of all the cruel, heartless torture they had tolled out before they were sent to the bowels of Tartarus where they belonged.

**The End**


End file.
